


And the wind howled it's song.

by little_snoot



Category: DreamSMP, originsmp
Genre: >:3, :), Gen, Light Angst, Short, Storm - Freeform, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_snoot/pseuds/little_snoot
Summary: R i c k.(an originsmp fanfic ;] )
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Up

Tommy started to scale his tower. He was going up to his house as he could hardly stand being at a lower elevation, obviously nobody understood that but possibly Phil. However, that didn't mean he defended him. His wings couldn't fly. That was all Phil saw in him, right?

Continuing to climb the ladder to his bed was proving difficult. It was raining after all, or maybe that wasn't as accurate as he'd like to think. The winds were whipping and every once in a while he heard thunder. The thin air froze his lungs, but at least it wasn't hot and filled with strange smells. The wind almost pushed him into it's grasp several times, using his wings. He felt strong however, and pushed on upwards. There was nothing below for him right then that he knew of.

He remembered a different day, asking Phil for food and hanging out with his pals. Getting Jack out of the nether. Jack! Hopefully he's inside, Tommy thought. It was a terrible storm. He remembered a less awful storm. 

He saw, and heard, Slimecicle getting pulled around the air by the storm. He was screaming, and tiny, little bits of him getting teared apart and diluted by the rain. Earlier in the day, it was so sunny. It was sunny when he got to the bottom of his pillar, and started to climb up. Tubbo was chasing him. Because he had left so suddenly after a chicken joke. It's not like he could control who he was. They all belittled his powers. 

Tubbo followed him up the ladder. How far did he go up? Tommy looked down the ladder and saw a tiny Tubbo, laying down. Unconscious? Tired? Tommy didn't think to dodge.

Slimecicle shouted, "Watch out!!" But it didn't do either of them good. Slimecicle collided with him, bringing him into the grasps of the wind. Upwards.


	2. You.

Niki needed something to shield her face from the storm. Her lake was getting tussled by the storm, her as well. She saw a jack-o'-lantern and put it on. It would do better than a regular helmet. She noticed jack hiding under a tree, looking to a nearby nether portal. Then from the corner of her eye, she noticed Ranboo under a tree closer to the water, holding a makeshift umbrella. He was getting pulled out by the wind. Niki figured that with the pumpkin, she could breathe air longer, so she decided to help.

Ranboo had just made himself an umbrella, quickly and on a bad budget of some wood and some leaves. The wind was nearly tearing it apart and pulling Ranboo out from under the tree he stood. There was rain and that caused him concern.

Niki slightly got out of the water and pushed Ranboo further under the tree, forgetting that her hands were wet. Ranboo felt the familiar sense of water on his shins. His pants got wet somehow and he was being pushed by a small wind? It hurt. With that distraction, the wind took him out into the open. Towards the lake. He remembered a time where he fell into this very same lake and it was terrible, but instead of falling into the waves of the lake, he was being pulled up by the wind.

Niki noticed soon enough and grabbed his ankles, pulling him down and back to the tree he was under. Ranboo noticed this and noticed a familiar small green face flying in the storm. Slimecicle. Ranboo was still holding his umbrella as well, hoping to minimize water damage done to himself. They both remember a day, when they met each other, and taught each other about what they could do. And immediately they remember the pumpkin thing.

"Niki? Is that you?"

"Yeah! It's me! Do you want me to take it off?"

"Yes please."

Ranboo saw her for a second and then poof. Gone again.

"I need to keep it on it's protecting me against the wind."

"Ok."

The wind started to pick up. Harder and faster. 

Niki started placing blocks around the tree, making it kind of like a house, but in doing so, it gets harder to hold on to Ranboo. He starts zooming upwards. Niki notices and jumps out of the water to get him. She succeeds, but now they are both flying trough the air.

"Are you ok?"

"The water isn't really getting me, but are you ok? You're a fish after all. Are you getting enough water?"

"There isn't enough water up here."

"Stay calm."


	3. Give.

Jack stared at the nether portal. It was a couple seconds or so of running between him and it. He stood there for quite a while, deciding. He looked towards Niki's lake and found Ranboo in a similar situation. He also spotted Wilbur in his house, doing... something? Maybe Will could help. He sent him a message asking for help. No response. How strange. Jack grabbed lots of blocks and began to make a ceiling for himself, on multiple occasions, almost getting taken by the wind.

He remembered seeing Slimecicle at Will's door at the start of this storm, when everyone thought it would be a normal one. Will didn't answer and Slimecicle got picked up by the wind. Jack would've helped if he hadn't been a blaze.

Probably. 

But either way, the wind was starting to pick up. And that made jack nervous. So he dug down three blocks and continued to dig towards the nether, until he realized he could just stay there. He put a torch inside and blocked off the entrance, waiting out the storm.

Why didn't Wilbur let him in? It was a strange situation, and he was being weird. What had happened, because as far as Jack knew, things like this just didn't happen. Jack decided to mine towards Will's house, and maybe get some answers.

The digging was going slow. He considered helping out Ranboo but he might get hurt. Ranboo would just have to find another way. He was trying to think if there was a different person he could help, but then quickly realized that he would be in no position to help them anyway.

He had a couple close calls, accidently digging into the lake, but got there. He started considering how best to dig up, eventually deciding on just doing it and rushing inside the house as fast as he could.


	4. Gonna.

Wilbur was annoyed. So many interruptions to his little ritual. There had to be some sort of god and he was going to be the first one to figure out who it was. He was a Phantom, and being physical for long enough to find out was already exhausting. Why were people trying to get into contact with him anyway? Maybe it was a sign.

On the flip side, Slimecicle was annoyed too. Wilbur ignored his plea for shelter and he was now flying in these terrible winds. Every once in a while he would see people but none of them came to his aid. Was it because they didn't see him? Or hear them? Or was it something else entirely? He didn't know. But what he did know was that he was slowly melting away in these winds and rains. Becoming smaller with each piece the wind tore out of him, and diluting with each drop of rain that soaked into his skin. It wasn't a good situation.

He noticed Tommy climbing up a ladder.

"HELP!!"

No reply. It's as if he didn't hear him. But the second time he yells help Tommy notices. But continues to go on.

Slimecicle sees Tubbo on the ground below. Then he looks to Tommy.

He's about to hit him.

"Tommy look out!"

He doesn't say it soon enough. Tommy comes into the sky with him. It is then that Slimecicle notices, as he's continuing to be carried by the wind, that Ranboo and Niki are now in the wind too. He doesn't see Jack Manifold. What he does see is a little sky bridge to the portal. Jack must've been taken as well.

Wilbur finally stops. He looks outside to the pouring rain and the winds. He hears Thunder.

"So that's what it's gonna be."


	5. Never.

Wilbur steps outside, in his ghostly form so he doesn't get carried away by the wind. He racks his brain for who he was praying for, and just can't remember. He can try to talk to it like he does, however.

"My deity, my god! You have come for me! And what a wonderful day it is!"

Jack digs up just as the wind starts to blow more and more. The rain is barely hitting the ground. Will notices him.

"For you! I have a sacrifice!"

He grabs Jack, and throws him upwards, letting him into the wind's grasp.

"What the-"

The clouds start to move and compact into what looks like the top half of a man.

Will just laughs as the others look to each other in panic.

"You have come to me."

A new voice clears it's throat, the winds weakening.

"Fuck you, I'm Rick Astley."

Read the chapter titles for this backwards. I dare you.

Anyway, HAHA YOU GOT RICK ROLLED.

:D

And Rick opens a portal to hell.

The end.


End file.
